The Hegemony
:This article is about the Maroon-team MADP. For other uses, see Hegemony. Collapse Sometime before November 22, 2007 a vote was conducted within the Hegemony to see if Norden Verein should be expelled from the bloc due to offensive posts that were made by a member which were discovered and not denounced by their leadership. Due to this many other treaties partners around the time began to cancel their treaties with NoV (see Fall Gerechtigkeit for more information). It was announced on November 22, 2007 that NoV was expelled out of the Hegemony but it was later discovered that TTK had not yet placed their vote and NoV was still in the Hegemony as the 3/4 vote requirement had not been met. Due to this later the next day on November 23 both CORE and MDC withdrew from the Hegemony leaving it only between NoV and TTK. The Templar Knights withdrew from the treaty (via private channels) in April 2008, making the treaty a dead letter. The Hegemony Treaty The Hegemony The undersigning alliances of the Maroon Sphere, in full manifestation of our friendship and solidarity, hereby commit ourselves to the following accords. We make these agreements in the full promise of mutual prosperity and strength, and a greater understanding shared between us. Article I: Basics of Foundation All signatories agree to terms of non-aggression and to resolve all issues in private diplomatic channels. If needed, another signatory may be used as a mediator in such talks. Article II: Complete Sovereignty Except where stated in this pact, all signatories have the right to run their affairs as they see fit. Article III: Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon a member of any signatory is considered an act of aggression to all the undersigned member alliances. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned; and only accepted under the same terms. Diplomatic channels will remain open in the event that a declaration of war by an outside alliance is an unsanctioned operation. Article IV: Mutual Aggression If circumstances prevail that may cause either alliance to declare war upon an outside party, a confidential summit of leaders from each of the undersigned shall be held in order to arrive at a formal agreement. The alliances shall then release a formal, joint statement to the world. It is highly encouraged that both alliances take a unified stance on any issues that may arise to cause the contemplation of such an action. In the event that a unified decision cannot be reached and military action is taken, the dissenting alliance may remain neutral in the conflict provided they can show just cause to explain their stance. Article V: Bloc Council Each alliance may send one representative to a central Council. Each representative acts as the voice of the alliance in all matters including senator nominations, expulsions from the pact, and senate candidates. It is the alliance's sovereign right to choose who they want to send to the Council. Article VI: Maroon Team Regarding Trade: All alliances agree to encourage free trade in the Maroon sphere, and discourage their members from charging funds for a trade, or dropping trades without notice. Regarding the Senate: The Council will put forth candidates decided upon from the signatory alliances. All signatories agree to put their full membership votes towards these candidates. Article VII: Espionage No undersigning alliances may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either one of the undersigning alliances conducts espionage on another signatory, this pact will be revoked immediately following a 24-hour truce. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other signatories' leaders. Article VIII: Foreign Affairs It is encouraged that all higher treaties that could possibly come into conflict with the other signatories foreign policies be brought up either in private channels or in the Council, to encourage an intimate cooperation on the international level. It is mutually agreed to not sign agreements with known enemies of any signatory. Article IX: Admission and Expulsion Any maroon alliance above 30 members may request to be included in this treaty. Full member status will be granted upon a unanimous vote of confidence by current signatories. If three-fourths of the current signatories vote in favor of expelling a current signatory, then the agreements stated within this treaty are nullified for the expelled. Any alliance wishing to leave this pact peacefully may do so after giving a 48 hours warning through private channels beforehand. Article X: Foundation and Amending These accords enter into effect as soon as all signatories vote in favor of the current draft. Any signatory may suggest an amendment, which carries if it is approved unanimously by the Council. We sign these accords in full trust and confidence in one another, Signed for CORE * Pikajew - Supreme Istari * Sirettx - Istari of Oversight * Freidrich Wilhelm - Alpha of Foreign Unity * Preatorian - Councilor * Rytndaface - Councilor * therealsuperjosh - Councilor * DAn123123 - Councilor * Jutopia - Councilor * that1dude22 - Councilor * Cool3tool - Councilor For TTK * Danome Grand Master * Bud Thee !@#$%^& External Preceptor * Elder Council: ** Gran ** Veritas ** Mornenion ** Unborn ** mongose ** Runedan For Norden Verein * Kaiser Martens von Nordland * Reichskanzler Striderwannabe * Reichsgeneral Thor * Reichsbanker Vinzent Zeppelin * Riksdag Endorsed For MDC * FenW, Emperor * Krim Xephon, Emperor * Coalition Council See also Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties